Morgana
On-Screen Appearance Van Transform Mona will drive forward in his van form and transforms into his Idle Special Attacks Neutral Special - Slingshot Mona will get out his Slingshot and shoots out the rock to hurt opponents. Mona can only shoot two rocks at the same time and he can also rotate his aim Side Special - Huge Cutlass Mona will get out his weapon and here are the things that He can do with his sword # Press A to do a Slash # Press B to Leap forward and hurt someone with the Huge Cutlass And to cancel the move. press L. and same as the Slingshot. Mona can rotate to where the huge cutlass to hit so you can do some sick combos Up Special - Morgana Van Mona will transform into her Van form and you can drive forward. back and jump.and if you want to transform back just press Up B again Down Special - Rebel's Guard Mona takes a defensive position, during which any direct damage done to him in this state is reduced by 0.4× and builds his Rebellion Gauge. Its period can be extended for at least 1.5 seconds, and if an attack was successfully countered, Mona can perform a darkness-infused backhanded swipe at the end of the move to weakly launch opponents away. When Zorro is out, it becomes Tetrakarn against melee attacks and Makarakarn against projectiles, countering and reflecting them respectively. Both Tetrakarn and Makarakarn are extremely powerful, and have some of, if not the best startup, endlag, and damage of all other counters and reflectors, especially given the near universal nerfs to counters in Ultimate, having extremely generous frame data and damage multiplier. With a four frame startup for all variants, Rebel's Guard is a highly useful defensive option. Final Smash - All Out Attack! Mona rushes forward, trapping opponents. If he misses, Mona can also rush backwards if the control stick is pushed backwards. If any fighter is hit during either of these swipes, they are attacked by Joker and three other Phantom Thieves. (The two possible groups are Ann, Ryuji, and Joker and Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke.) They then rush at the opponent quickly, with Futaba commenting on the attack. After the barrage is complete, Mona lands in front of the opponent as the screen changes into a splash screen, with Joker in the front gripping his glove, the text "The Show's Over" appearing to the left, and the shadow of the unlucky fighter in the background, spewing sparkles. Causes an instant KO if the opponent was at 64% before Joker struck them when the cinematic is over. If the Final Smash's possible resulting KO is the final KO needed to win, the splash screen will remain throughout the victory screen. Arsene will not affect All-Out Attack. KOSFX KOSFX1: You BASTARD! KOSFX2: I Can't believe this! Star KOSFX: I Won't! Lose! Screen KOSFX: (shocked) Taunts Up: hmmmmm (likes his paw) Sd: How dare you! Dn: Hey (a text box appears saying 'Go to Sleep') Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (transforms into his van form and drives away) Lose/Clap: (Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Morgana is a mysterious cat-like being that suffers from amnesia that joins the protagonist on his journey after being rescued in the dungeon of Kamoshida's Palace. Morgana becomes interested in the protagonist and Ryuji after meeting them, so he decides to teach them about the other side and watches the protagonist due to an interest in his potential. Morgana is unsure of his origins and seeks answers, although he is convinced he was a human at some point. Morgana theorizes the core of Mementos may have the answers Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Scratch. Punch. Sword slash *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Phantom Thieves of Heart Symbol Victory Music Same as Jokers Kirby Hat Mona's Head and Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In Oaxis Strikes TBA Extra Crowd Cheer MORGANA! MORGANA! MORGANA! Video Music Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Beneath the Mask (New Remix) Ending Music Persona 5: Last Surprise Lawl Food Moist Katsu Bun Pawlette Swaps *Default Trivia *Morgana was previously in Pandy's lawl along with Gene. but Pandy cancelled his lawl and Mona is now in Lawl Love *Morgana was originally going to be the Personal Pic for Empty Slot 2 but Pandy would get mad at him for it so Morgana was replaced with Gene Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Persona 5 Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Starter Characters